


Bathtub

by TaraTyler



Series: Valkubus [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Bathtub

#TamTamDeserved Better

Bo finally had a moment to herself where it seemed she might be able to relax. However, since it seemed that nowhere was truly sacred when you were a member of the Fae, she had brought her favorite knife, a birthday present from Dyson, and left it within easy reach. After she had been attacked in a nearly identical position, having the weapon nearby did wonders to put her mind at ease. Despite all of the more obvious dangers, baths were one of Bo’s favorite parts of her days. In the water, Bo had no responsibilities and no ridiculous expectations to look up to.

Kenzi was downstairs doing her practice forms with Geraldine the katana as Dyson had taught her, so when Bo heard a loud crash, she dismissed it out of hand. She had been scolded more than once for her over-protective tendencies. Kenzi’s drum practices caused her to have a very similar reaction as well. Bo relaxed back into the bubbles and closed her eyes, slipping further into the hot water, only to hear another, closer thump. She grabbed the knife and stood up with a surge.

“Oh, Tamsin. You startled me. Are you here to be drunk and cryptic again?” Bo asked as the Valkyrie came stumbling into the bathroom. Bo was struck with a major sense of deja vu. 

“You’re about half-right. The view is just as impressive as I remember it.” Tamsin quirked an eyebrow as Bo put the knife back on the table and sat down again, the bubbles covering everything once more, not that Bo cared so much anyway.

The succubus didn’t understand what was going on anymore, but she was too tired to care. “Thank you… I think.” Bo replied. She kept one eye half-open to keep watch on Tamsin as the blonde took off her leather jacket and jeans, leaving her in only her boy-short style underwear and camisole; a half-empty handle of Jack cradled in her arms. Bo knew what was going to happen next, so she pulled her knees up to her chest to make sure the other woman would have room.

Tamsin climbed into the clawfoot bathtub without a care for the mess she made, halfway through a draw straight from the bottle. She obviously no longer had a single abandon anymore. Bo thought there was something painfully beautiful about it. She accepted the whiskey when Tamsin offered it, still watching the Valkyrie for whatever would come next. Tension fell thickly like fog throughout the room. Bo, for maybe the first time ever, didn’t know what to do with it.

“Is everything okay, Tamsin?” she asked when the other woman sank into the water without another word, almost nervously.

“No, it’s really not, but there isn’t anything anyone can do about it, so it’s better not to worry your pretty little head about it.” Tamsin replied with a shrug.

“So, you’ve just invited yourself into my bath to wallow?” Bo realized. “You didn’t want to be alone.”

“It’s impossible to be alone when you’re in the room. I’ve been alone for millennia, surrounded by so many people, but never when I’m in the same room as you.” Tamsin slurred, making eye contact with Bo, their feet and shins brushing together.

Bo had no idea what Tamsin meant, but she knew that it was more than what she was getting from it. There were rare moments when Tamsin would start talking, getting distant and Bo would be able to hear her old age in her voice. Centuries of experiences would color her speech and Bo would sit up a little bit more and start to pay closer attention. Usually, there was some Fae history or new facts about Tamsin herself Bo could learn. She just knew that it was always important in one way or another.

Bo reached forward and tugged at a long lock of Tamsin’s white-blonde hair. “I would never want you to feel alone. You’re a part of this family now and I know that it has been rough lately. You are welcome here whenever you like.” Bo said firmly. 

“Here like… the clubhouse or like… here in your bathtub?” Tamsin asked teasingly but thought she detected a hint of tears in Bo’s eyes.

“Both… both are acceptable.” Bo said with a shrug, grabbing a handful of bubbles and blowing them at the Valkyrie.

“You know this isn’t normal behavior within a friendship, right?” Tamsin asked, looking skeptical.

“You know we aren’t normal people, right TamTam?” Bo teased in reply. She shrieked lightly when Tamsin splashed her. “We’re Fae, we’ve got these _big, fancy_ destinies in front of us, but we were never told how we would end up being miserable the whole damn time.” Bo said mockingly as Tamsin wrestled her into a headlock and Bo blew raspberries back at her.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute, succubus. Your smart little mouth might get you into trouble one day.” Tamsin said as she released Bo and nudged her shoulder.

Somehow they had ended up sitting directly beside of one another in their tussle, despite the close quarters. Bo could feel Tamsin’s legs against her own and most of the bubbles had dissipated or been splashed away. “The water has gone cold, we should probably get out and dressed before someone gets sick.”

“Oh, really? I can think of a much better way to warm up, at least for the time being.” Bo suggested, trailing the backs of her fingers along Tamsin’s cheekbone, holding her powers back with a new and ironclad restraint. When Tamsin shuddered, it had nothing to do with the cold.

“I think I could get into that.” Tamsin said with a wicked grin.

“Wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.” Bo joked, grabbing a handful of damp blonde hair and pulling her in towards herself. Tamsin gave in easily and turned to meet Bo’s mouth eagerly. She hadn’t been wrong about how it would warm her. Heat traveled slowly but surely straight through Tamsin’s body like magma, coming to settle between her legs.

Kissing Bo was surprisingly similar to setting herself on fire at the same time as she stuck a fork into a socket. Tamsin found it addictive and all-consuming. Bo’s kisses were the kind poets wrote about and wars were fought over. The Valkyrie could see herself going back to fight at Troy for them. She made a mental note to ask Trick if Helene had been a succubus.

Tamsin was similar to Bo in that she didn’t hold anything back when she kissed someone. For someone millennia old, she was raw and natural, acting without thinking as she smiled against Bo’s mouth. Bo had to wonder if Tamsin was even wholly aware of her actions. Her teeth scraped roughly against Bo’s throat before her tongue moved to soothe the non-existent wound. Bo pulled Tamsin in even closer in response, yanking the blonde locks she still held.

The Valkyrie was almost completely, and rather uncomfortably in Bo’s lap, but she couldn’t be bothered to give a damn. Bo nipped at the hardened nipple that was fully on display through the soaked camisole. Her hands burned like fire everywhere they touched Bo’s bare skin; impossibly warm. Tamsin could still taste the sweetness of Bo’s favorite ice cream on her tongue, still yet, in sharp contrast to the alcohol still on her own breath.

Tamsin gasped into Bo’s hair when lithe fingers found their way past the waistband of her panties. Her nails raked down the back of Bo’s neck and across her shoulders. If they had been human,it would have left long, telling red welts behind. Bo wasn’t necessarily being gentle either. She slid into Tamsin suddenly, with no warning and grinned wickedly at the look it brought to Tamsin’s face.

It was no wonder Bo was unaligned when one second she could be so loving and the next vicious to the point of punishing. Tamsin saw the Light and the Dark in her. She craved both from the succubus and so much more that deep down she knew she could never have. Bo was too much, too dangerous, and was quickly becoming an essential part of Tamsin’s world. This was the gateway drug. Energy, in the form of a glowing blue stream of light, poured from Tamsin into Bo, fueling her and spurring her further on.

Bo stood in the tub without breaking the kiss or stream of light. She didn’t even look as she stepped over the edge and onto the shower mat, her hand still between them as Tamsin’s legs locked tightly around her waist. Bo didn’t even come up for air as she knelt on the mat and sat Tamsin on the edge of the tub and shrugged to force the one barrier she was warring with down her legs. Eventually, Bo gave in and grabbed the knife and cut the material away, much to Tamsin’s dismay and delight. The Valkyrie laughed until Bo’s lips and tongue found their mark.

“Oh, gods.” Tamsin cursed, her fingers curling at the edge of the tub and digging in. Shocks traveled from her clit to her spine as Bo flicked with her tongue and sucked until not even the Valkyrie could hold on any longer. Both women startled at the cracking sound as Tamsin came but didn’t let it go either. Tamsin prayed the sound hadn’t come from the bathtub. She didn’t want this to be how her last life ended, though she had certainly gone out in worse ways before.

After riding out the last aftershocks, Bo helped Tamsin to her feet and allowed herself to be backed against the nearest wall. Tamsin shred the camisole on its way off. Bo could feel the impressions where she knew wings laid beneath the skin and strong muscles as Tamsin lifted the still dripping succubus and carried her to bed. She haplessly dropped the younger woman onto her sheets and approached like the predator she was. Somehow she got the feeling they would both be needing another bath after all was finished.


End file.
